tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Doodlepony
'Doodlepony is a special pony with a special talent' '''Welcome! '''This is a Wiki explaining doodle and his life, know that there will be added information through the progress of this page Thank you! Doodlepony is a blog which has to do with a pony who is only made up of lines and red ink, nothing else. He has no internal organs though he does carry emotion and is able to walk,run, carry objects,and etc. Doodles birth is unknown though will be explained in sometime of the future, doodl however is mostly known for his popular apperance in the popular video Friendship is a Magic Bitch , in the video doodlepony was shot through a canon by Celestia for his dislike on bananas and threatening to replace celestia with presidents. More will be explained down below. ''Note: ''The creator of the video is not the maker of the blog, nor the maker of the blog was imvolved in the making of the video, the idea of the blog was inspired by the video. The creator of the video can be found HERE and the maker of the blog can be found HERE . BackStory The video shown up at the link available shows the first appreance of Dooodlepony, where he came to Celestia to annouce to her that he was gonna replace the prince and princesses for presidents to take of government in more control and give ponys more rights. Before he could continue celextia questioned if he would like a banana but he denied her offer, soon she insulted him of his dislikes of bananas and shot him out of a canon to the MOOOOOON... but of course she missed and doodlepony was injured for months. Doodlepony soon was recreated in his own blog on tumblr, he has gone through adventures and have met many new ponys and made many friends. He no longer is involved with anything that has to do with his democracy or wants to ever go near the castle ever again. His Powers Now just because he is made of just ink does not mean he is useless, he has powers that he can morf into anything and can never die no matter what. You can say water can kill him but however his ink is completly waterproof, and since he contains no organs or actual blood, he is not able to be killed by knives,guns, swords, or any other weapon. He is not needed to breath in air or needs to eat anything at all, he is able to eat foods for show and to look normal with others though its not really nescesary for him to eat. Abilities At the moment only most of his abilities have been shown in the blog, doodle is able to give himself any kind of tool or ability but can only do them with the help of his magic marker, with it he is able to doodle anything he desires or needs. Doodle is of course can be known as an earth pony but if he wants he can give himself an actual unicorn horn or pegasus wings, though even if he could he does not really desire to be a unicorn or pegasus or both because its not his real self, he perfers to be an earthpony. Old Companion Skippy Now during the time of Apirl first a familiar face appeared who was doodleponys old companion "skippy". Now skippy doesnt have much of a backstory, he is only known to being a jerk to Princess Luna during her time on the moon. Skippys only appearance was on Apirl First, there is no suring wether he will appear once again in the blog. Scribble Scribble was known to be Doodlepony's brother in the blog, they are both twin brothers though the only difference between them was that scribbles red color was a bit darker compared to Doodles red color. Scribble's character is known to be quite friendly though he can be quite a joker during the time, scribbles only appearance was the time doodlepony was in the summer camp though there is a planning on Scribble's return to the blog sometime in the future. Relationships Now '''NOTE '''the blog is known to have different universes which means in one universe doodlpony can be in jail and in universe two he is living with his brother, so dont assume anything of doodlepony as cheating on mare's. Pinky Doodlepony and Pinky met through the time of the making of their blogs, the met through a pony tumblr prom and fell for each other through the minute, through the time their relationship and likness for each other grew and they are happily together. The tumblr of Pinky can be found HERE doodle crystal.png|Doodle draws himself as a crystal pony doodle tentacles.png|Doodlepony having his own tentacles doodle into femalem3.png|Doodlepony in his female form doodle boss banner.png|Doodlepony's Cutiemark doodle normal pony.png|Doodlepony as a real pony (not my art) 4f8hoiehf8oaskc.png|Doolepony as a small kitty wanting hugs Doodle icon 2013.png|Doodlpeony icon Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:Earth Pony Category:Pony